Robert Shaw
Robert Shaw (1927 - 1978) Playwright/novelist Film Deaths *''A Hill in Korea (1956)'' [L/Cpl. Hodge]: Manning a Bren gun against a full frontal assault, he is killed when one of the Chinese soldiers survives and manages to hurl a grenade with deadly effect. (Thanks to Brian) *''From Russia with Love (1963)'' [Donald 'Red' Grant]: Garroted with his own wire at the end of a struggle with Sean Connery in the train compartment. (Thanks to Larry, Thomas, Stephen, Kyle, and Kenneth) *''Hamlet (1964)'' [Claudius, King of Denmark]: Stabbed with a poison-coated sword, then forced to drink his own poison, by Christopher Plummer. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Battle of the Bulge (1965)'' [Colonel Martin Hessler]: Killed in an explosion when his tank blows up while trying to capture an American fuel depot. (Thanks to Thomas and Stephen) *''A Man for All Seasons (1966)'' [King Henry VIII]: Dies off-screen of syphilis. His death is mentioned in the closing narration. *''Custer of the West (A Good Day for Fighting)'' (1967) [General George Armstrong Custer]: Killed by the Sioux warriors, after they killed all his men. (obviously, in real life Custer was not the last man standing in his final battle) (Thanks to Larry and Stephen) *''Figures in a Landscape (1970)'' [MacConnachie]: Machine-gunned to death by a helicopter after Robert decides to have a last stand with it after being chased by the helicopter the entire film. *[[A Town Called Hell (1971)|''A Town Called Hell '''(A Town Called Bastard) (1971)]] [The Priest]: Shot in the back numerous times while in his church. *'''''Young Winston (1972) [Lord Randolph Churchill]: Dies (off-screen) of a long-suffering disease (I forget the mention of what it was). *''The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1974)'' [Bernard Ryder a.k.a. Mr. Blue]: Commits suicide by electrocuting himself on the subway's third rail, rather than be arrested by Walter Matthau. (Thanks to Larry, Thomas, Stephen, Mike, and Tim) *''Jaws (1975)'' [Quint]: Eaten (first bitten in half) by the shark while Roy Scheider looks on in horror. (Thanks to Larry, Thomas, Stephen, Mike, Patrick, Keenan, Kyle, John, and Kenneth) *''Robin and Marian (1976)'' [Sheriff of Nottingham]: Stabbed in the chest at the end of the fight with Sean Connery. (Thanks to Harry) Notable Connections *Mr. Mary Ure (widowed) *Father of Ian Shaw Gallery Mr._Blue's_death.png|Robert Shaw in The Taking of Pelham One Two Three RobertShawJAWS.png|Robert Shaw in Jaws Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Shaw, Robert Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Heart attack victims Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Historical death scenes Category:English actors and actresses Category:People of English descent Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Terence Young Movies Category:Parents Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Jaws cast members Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Novelists Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Died during production